Virtues
The Virtues refers to a set of twelve character traits that form the core of Loricism's process of attaining self-mastery. These traits are the backbone of the first element of Loricism, called Ingenium. While there are countless dozens more virtues that exist, these twelve are the primary focus of character development, and each one aims to remove a different obstacle (called the Detriments) people commonly place in their own path to success (doubt, fear, irresponsibility, etc.). *Adequacy - Self-confidence and belief that one possesses the potential to succeed. *Authority - Ownership over one's life, one's actions, and one's choices. *Temperance - Self-control; the quality of being able to balance between two extremes. *Courage - The quality of being able to face and/or overcome one's fears. *Vitality - The quality of physical, mental, and spiritual health. *Resolve - The quality of perseverance, being able to finish what one starts. *Responsibility - The state or fact of being accountable for one's duties and actions. *Respect - Due regard for a person, institution, concept, tradition, etc. *Discipline - Activity, exercise, or a regimen that develops or improves a skill or trait. *Reflection - The practice of examining one's thoughts, actions, and traits. *Prudence - The practice of care, caution, sound judgment, reason, and wisdom. *Justice - The practice of treating others with fairness and dignity. These 12 Virtues are broken up into four quadrants of focus; this is to help commit them to memory. By developing these virtues, one can also see improvement in other aspects of life, specifically by realizing that anything is possible and by learning how to improve. 11 Keys to Mastery Because Ingenium is a journey of constant self-improvement, a helpful set of tools for developing each Virtue is the 11 Keys (to unlock each one). While it stands to reason that there would be 12 Keys - one for each of the 12 Virtues - Authority and Temperance are combined into one Key, since they both deal with gaining control of your life (one from others and one from your loss of self-control). These 11 Keys are meant to simplify learning each Virtue by teaching a simple core principle behind each Virtue. They are: #Adequacy - The Master is Within. (The potential to succeed is already within you.) #Authority - Seize Control. (You are the ultimate authority of your life. You're in charge.) #Courage - Fear is Fiction. (Fear is a product of the mind. Any fear based on something yet to happen is made up in our heads.) #Vitality - Take Care of the Master. (You are the Master, and you must care for the Master.) #Resolve - Quitting is the Only Failure. (The only way to actually fail is to quit altogether.) #Responsibility - Vanquish the Saboteur. (Don't get in your own way. Don't make excuses.) #Respect - Respect Yourself. (Respect yourself or others won't either.) #Discipline - Be Vigilant, Be Diligent. (Be aware of your thoughts and choices. Be diligent in your own growth process.) #Reflection - Focus Within. (Do not seek blame. Contemplate your thoughts and actions.) #Prudence - Be Reasonable. (Always be reasonable. Think things through before acting.) #Justice - Consider Other Masters. (Allow others the same opportunity to control their own lives. Be just.) Litanies Another tool to help master the 12 Virtues are the Litanies, which are positive affirmations designed to create the right mindset for removing self-induced obstacles. There is an abbreviated version - a single sentence - for easier consumption, but each of the 11 Keys has a longer litany meant to be read often while you're working on that particular virtue. #I have all the traits necessary to achieve the life I want. #I am the authority in my thoughts and decisions. #My fears are a product of my mind, and it is there that I subdue them. #As the Master of my life and my destiny, I take care of myself physically, mentally, and spiritually. #I know that as long as I persevere, I will achieve the life I desire. #I am responsible for my destiny through my thoughts and actions. #I respect myself and stand up for myself. #I am diligent in doing what needs to be done, without complaint. #I focus on my own contributions to situations instead of only finding fault with others. #I am reasonable in thought and action. #I allow others authority over their lives, and I treat them with fairness and dignity. Category:Ingenium Category:Virtues